The Troublesome Picnic
by Bml1997
Summary: The penguins have a picnic with Skipper's sister's team, and things don't go quite right. This throws all 8 of them into a complicated mission. This is the sequel to A Trixy Situation, so I'd highly suggest reading it first! Rating for my paranoia. Slight Trivate aka Private X OC
1. Closing Up Early

**A.N.- Hey everyone! Here's the start of that sequel I was talking about! If I ever am lacking detail or have too much dialog, please tell me! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, just my own OCs and this story.**

Chapter 1: Closing up Early

(Nobody's POV)

The penguins were just waving to the last of the day's visitors. The clock then struck and bonged four times. "1600 hours, boys, just another hour until closing time." Said Skipper, the obvious leader of the penguin team.

"Maybe even less than that, Skipper." Says the tall, smart penguin named Kowalski. "It appears, sir, that Alice is closing the zoo an hour early today for some reason."

"Maybe we're getting a new transfer!" said Private the youngest member of the team.

"Fish?" says Rico, the penguin with a small feather Mohawk and a scar along his beak.

"Well whatever reason Alice has for closing up early, I guess we'll be finding out soon." Says Skipper. They watch as Alice goes into her office and comes back out with four cages. "Oh no! Not the cages!" Alice then puts the plank across into the penguin habitat and stuffs them each into a cage. She then takes them all to the vet. "Another visit to the vet? Are you mad, woman?" yells Skipper. But, Alice only hears squawking.

"Quiet, you!" Alice says to Skipper. "Anyway, here's the penguins, doc. What shots do they need this time?"

"Oh, they don't need shots." Says the vet. Skipper lets out a sigh of relief. "They just need to have a few tests done."

"Tests! What tests!" asks Skipper.

"What tests, doc?" asks Alice, not really caring but she had to write it down anyway for the penguins' health report.

"Just normal ones, you like to check for rabies and such."

"Oh." Says both Alice and Skipper at the same time. Alice then leaves the penguins with the vet to have their check up finished.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"I thought that the vet said that there wasn't going to be any shots." I say while rubbing my poor rump.

"He did, but I think it was only because he knows how much Skipper hates shots." Says Kowalski. "Poor Skipper, though."

"Yes, has Skippah's trauma died down some yet?"

"Uh, I'll go see…." Kowalski then got up and walked into his lab. There rocking back in forth in the floor was Skipper. "No, Private, he's still scared."

"Rico, do you know of something that may calm Skippah down?" I ask.

"Um…uh huh!" Rico then regurgitates a DVD. I take it and look at it.

"Shirtless Ninja Action Theater, that's a brilliant idea, Rico! Kowalski, can you put Skippah in front of the Telly, please!" I then walk over to the DVD player and put in the disc. Kowalski had just put Skipper in front of the T.V. and so I pressed play. It wasn't long until Skipper started to relax and was watching his favorite show intently. When it went off, Skipper was Skipper again. Meanwhile, I was sitting down in my bunk thinking about how much life had changed since that day four months ago that Hans had kidnapped me.

-Flashback-

"Alright, men, let's get topside and do some training!" he orders. And we all go topside and start our training for the day. "Kowalski? What time is it?"

"Uh…1800 hours, sir." Replies Kowalski.

"1800 hours, and the mail still hasn't came? That's strange." Just then a pack of letters drops from the sky and lands at skipper's feet. "Ah, so it was just late." Skipper then reaches down and picks up the bundle of envelopes. "Kowalski, here is your _Scientists Weekly_ catalog. Rico, here's your _Psychotic Explosions Weekly_ magazine. And Private, you've got a letter from Trixy."

"From Trixy?" I ask as I got the letter from Skipper. I open it up and read it.

"So, you going to read where we all can hear it or not?" asks Kowalski.

"Oh, sorry. I'll read it."

_Dear Private,_

_ I got a letter from Mum last week demanding that I go back to London for a few weeks. She says that you need to come, too. Lieutenant would probably want you to come. Your Uncle Nigel is supposed to come get us. I know that you probably have no want to go back to England, and for that matter, neither do I, but we have to go, or at least I have to go, but please see if you can come, too, then we can be bored together!_

_ Sincerely your best friend,_

_ Trixy _

"So Trixy wants you to go back to London with her?" asks Kowalski.

"Seems, that way."

"Well, you better get packing, soldier!" says Skipper.

"You mean I can go?" I ask surprised.

"Duh, now go pack."

"On it, Skippah!" I then run down into the HQ and start packing.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

"This plan of yours may actually work, Kowalski. That letter you had Trixy write was a nice touch."

"Thank you, Skipper. Trixy actually wanted to help; she's the one who came up with the London idea. And his Uncle Nigel is going to play along to. Private's going to be so surprised; this should certainly be Private's best birthday ever."


	2. The Birthday Charade

**A.N.- Hey everyone, I got a bit off course with this chapter, so I had to go back and edit chapter 1 a bit to make this one make sense. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: The Birthday Charade

(Trixy's POV)

I opened up my email account to see an email from Kowalski. _Kowalski? Why the Buckingham would he email me?_ I open the email and start to read it: '**_Trixy: Private believed the letter. He is packing now, phase one of Operation: Birthday Surprise, is complete, it's time for phase two. –Kowalski_**' _Oh, so that's why he'd email me._ I turn off my laptop and grab a suit case that only had a present in it. _Well, now it's time to go meet Nigel._ I walk over to Skippsy. "Skippsy, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon, though." I say already half-way up our ladder.

"And where do you think you're going, Trixy?" my Skipper, Skippsy, asks.

"I'm helping some friends pull off a surprise party for a really good friend of mine."

"Oh, okay, be back by 2200 hours."

"Roger that!" I then finish climbing the ladder and leap over the habitat's wall and belli-slide out of the zoo and into the West Park. "Hello, Nigel." I greet the older penguin.

"Ah, hello there, Trixy. So, what's this ruse I was told about in your letter?"

* * *

(Private's POV)

I had just packed up my suit case and had just gotten outside the HQ, when I saw Trixy and Uncle Nigel. "Are you ready, nephew?" Uncle Nigel asked me.

"Yes, sir. Hello, Trixy." I reply.

"Hello, Private. Alright then, let's go." We exit the habitat and walk out to Central Park. We then get into a plane with my Uncle Nigel in the pilot's seat. I sit down in the back seat with Trixy and we take off. Then that's all I remember.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Is he out yet, Trixy?" asks Uncle Nigel.

"Like a light, Sir!" replies Trixy. Private's head was leaned against her shoulder and was unconscious.

"Wonderful. Let's land this thing then." Uncle Nigel then lands the plane.

"Uh oh, he's starting to wake up!"

"Already? Then we need to hurry phase two up some then don't we? Trixy, go ahead and tell the others. Oh, and put Private back to sleep, won't you?"

"Aye, aye, Nigel." Trixy then hits somewhere on the back of Private's neck again and makes him go back to sleep. She then picks up her cell phone and texts Kowalski. **_"Phase 2 complete! Start 3.-Trixy"_** She then leans Private's head back on her shoulder and waits for phase three to be finished.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

**_Bleep! Bleep!_** I pick up my smart phone to see that I had a text message. I read it and then go find Skipper. "Skipper! It's time for phase three." I call to him.

"Alright, Rico, you know what to do." Rico then jumps out of the HQ. I follow him, just so I could make sure that everything went according to plan. Rico then regurgitates a pillow and puts Private on it. Rico starts to walk back to the HQ with Private on the pillow and Trixy and Nigel following him. Things were going exactly as I had planned. Rico then puts Private on his bunk and the rest of us go topside and hide.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I start to wake up. _What happened? Wasn't I on a plane to England? Hmm, must have just been a dream._ I get out of my bunk and climb up the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" shouts everyone. I look around and see Marlene, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Trixy, Uncle Nigel, and the rest of the zoo's inhabitants. I also see a party. Then it hits me; today was my sixteenth birthday, I had completely forgotten.

"Where you surprised?" asked Marlene.

"Yes! I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday." I say then everyone laughs, including me.

"Here, open this one first, I have to go soon." Trixy hands me a present and I open it. Inside was my old red baseball cap.

"My hat!" I exclaim. "Trixy, where on Earth did you find this?"

"I was looking through my backpack the other day and saw it in there, I thought that you may have wanted it back." Trixy smiles. "Well, I have to go now, happy birthday!" Trixy then left.

-End of Extremely Long Flashback-


	3. The Call to Picnic

**A.N.- Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Call to Picnic

(Nobody's POV)

"PRIVATE! Wake up!" says Skipper. Private sits up.

"Sorry, sir, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, now that everyone's awake, let's all go topside for training." We all climb the ladder and commence training. Suddenly the phone rings. "Kowalski, since when do we have a phone?"

"I have no clue, Skipper, but I think one of us needs to go down and answer it."

"Okay, I guess I'll go answer it." Skipper jumps down into the HQ and answers the phone. "Hello? Who's this? Oh, it's you. Yeah, that sounds fine; I guess we can do that. Alright, bye." Skipper then hung up the phone.

"Who was it, Skippah?" asks Private.

"My sister, she wants us to all go on a picnic tomorrow in Central Park. I blame you for this!" says Skipper pointing at Private.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because if you hadn't ever gotten kidnapped, then we would have never met that little girlfriend of yours and we wouldn't have to go on a picnic with my twin sister!" shouts Skipper.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Private says before storming off.

"Have you ever seen Private so mad?" Kowalski ask Rico.

"Nope." Rico replies. Both Rico and Kowalski look at Skipper.

"What?" exclaims Skipper. Kowalski and Rico continue to stare at Skipper. "Oh, okay, I guess I did just yell at him for no reason, I'll go talk to him." Skipper then walks off in the direction that Private had marched off in. Kowalski and Rico exchange high-fives.

* * *

(Private's POV)

_Grrrrr! She is not my girlfriend! Why call her that when she's not, even if you wish that she was! And Skipper, it wasn't my fault I got kidnapped on that steak-out, it was all your idea to have it in the first place!_ I go and climb up the North Gate and sit leaning against the bell of the zoo clock. _I'm not really mad, just irritated._ I sit there quietly musing to myself and then I see Skipper climbing up here, too. "Hello, Skippah." I say quietly.

"Private, I came up here to apologize for yelling at you. It wasn't your fault you got kidnapped."

"I know." I say.

"Well, if you knew that, then what the dues did I say that made so angry." Asks Skipper.

"Nothing I want to talk about." I look away from Skipper and over at the zoo.

"Was it that bit about Trixy being your girlfriend?" asks Skipper. I tense up. Skipper must have seen this because he was quiet for a few moments. "I see, well, why don't we go on back to the zoo. Kowalski and Rico are probably waiting for us to continue with today's training."

"Aye, aye, Skippah." Skipper starts the climb down then I follow him shortly down afterwards. We then walk back to the HQ and see Kowalski and Rico doing some stretches. "Hello." I say and then join in the stretches.

"So, what happened?" asked Kowalski.

"Private and I had a nice talk and then we decided to come back down here."

"Oh, okay. So what's left on the training regimen for today, Skipper?"

"Ten laps around the pool then to bed."

"Aye, aye, Skipper!" Kowalski, Rico, and I all say before we all dived into the water.


	4. Meeting the Other Team

**A.N.- Here's chapter four, if you get confused reading any of these chapters, feel free to PM me so I can make it clearer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Other Team

(Nobody's POV)

The next day after the zoo closed the penguins hopped into their little, pink zoo coup and drove to central park. It wasn't long until another little zoo coup, but green instead of pink appeared over a hill. "That will be them." Said Skipper. The penguins in the green car must have seen the pink car because they drove and parked next to it. "Hello, Skippsy."

"Hello, Skipper." Said a female penguin that looked almost identical to Skipper; except for her short, layered bob styled feather do. She is soon joined by a tall penguin with long purple and black stripped bangs. "This is Rachel. She is our team's…"

"Sergeant." Says Skipper.

"How did you know that?" Skippsy asks confused.

"Your private told us about names and ranks when we rescued her from Hans." Says Skipper.

"When was Trixy kidnapped?" Skippsy whips around to a tall female penguin behind her with a small black ponytail and glasses. "Why was I not told of this, Marissa? Did that happen while I was away?" Skippsy demands.

"Uh, well, you see….I was working on a breakthrough and so I left Rachel in charge while I was working on my invention." Replies the suddenly nervous lieutenant.

"I thought Rachel had a date on that night." Says Skippsy turning to her sergeant.

"I did." Was her reply.

"So you two just left Trixy to get kidnapped! Did you two even go after her?"

"We actually didn't notice that she was gone until she said that she was back." Marissa grins nervously.

"Skippsy, why don't we come over here and talk for a minute." Skipper jumps into the conversation. The two skippers then walk a little way from the rest of the group. "I know your probably mad at your team right now, but can you wait until later to punish them? I mean, this a picnic for crying out loud! You can yell and punish them to your heart's content when you're back home."

"Your right." Skippsy sighs. " I'll yell at them when we're back home." Skippsy takes a deep breath and then Skipper and his sister walk back to the others.

"Is everything alright, Skipper?" asks Kowalski.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. Let's get this picnic started." The penguins then each go back to their cars and get the picnic supplies. Skippsy and Marissa lay out the cloth underneath a tree. And everyone else get's the picnic baskets and coolers. They each then sit down; Skipper and Skippsy sit down beside each other and talk about missions. Private sits down beside Trixy. Rico sits down next to Kowalski who was next to Marissa; the two had upon sitting down started an in-depth conversation about science and how the villains always get the good stuff and such. Rico looked over at Rachel. She had gotten a stick of dynamite from seemingly nowhere and was looking sadly at it.

"Kaboom?" asks Rico. The psychotic she-penguin's face lightens up some.

"Yes!" Rico regurgitates a stick of lit dynamite. "Cool." was Rachel's response.

"Wahoo!" says Rico as they each chuck their dynamites into the park. **_KABOOOOM!_**

"Rico!" Skipper shouts.

"Rachel!" Skippsy shouts. They both look angrily at the two penguins that had almost blown up the cars.

"Sowy." Both Rico and Rachel say. The two commanding penguins roll their eyes and continue their conversation.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Hello, Trixy! How are you?" I ask Trixy.

"Fine, thank you, and you?" Trixy asks.

"Fine, thank you. So, I'm going to guess that this picnic was your idea?"

"Maybe." Trixy grins. "So, anything interesting happen recently?"

"Nope, anything to you?" I ask.

"Yes, I broke up with Samuel yesterday."

"What! But you two have been going out for years! Why did you?"

"He was a no good jerk."

"I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you warned me, and I didn't listen."

"You didn't just ignore my warning but you also almost dislocated my shouldah in the argument!"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess I did." I wouldn't tell Trixy, but I was secretly glad that she broke up with Samuel.

"Well, how are you coping?"

"Great, actually! Life's already so much better that Samuel and I are over." She smiles. "It also means I that I have more time to talk to you, and I promise I'll at least give an honest try to listen to your warnings from now on." _So she says now, but she won't, she nevah does._ I smile.

"Glad to hear it Trix." I take a bottle of hot sauce out of a picnic basket and start putting some on my sardines. Trixy laughs. "What?" I ask confused.

"Nothing, I just hope that that's hot sauce and not truth serum from what I last time we spoke."

"Um, yeah, maybe I better go ask Kowalski." I get up and take the bottle of hot sauce over with me to Kowalski. "Kowalski? Is this hot sauce or truth serum?" I ask.

"Uh…" Kowalski takes the bottle from my flipper. "It should just be normal hot sauce. Guess we'll know after someone tastes it." He gives me back the bottle.

"Okay, thank you, Kowalski." I then walk back to my spot beside Trixy. "Kowalski said that it should…..be fine." I slowed my sentence after looking at Trixy. "Well, I guess it was truth serum. Trixy, did you try the hot sauce?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Was Trixy's answer. I walk back over to Kowalski.

"Kowalski, how long does truth serum take to wear off?" I ask.

"Why do you ask, Private?" Kowalski asked back.

"Trixy tried the hot sauce and it was truth serum."

"Oh, okay, maybe five…ten minutes."

"Okay, thank you." I walk back over to Trixy with a bit of rope. _This ought to keep her from spilling any important secrets._ I then tie the rope around her beak. It wasn't long until she was back to normal. I take the rope off of her beak.

"Uh, Private why did you tie my beak up?" she asks confused.

"The hot sauce was truth serum, you tried it, and I didn't want you to tell me anything classified, so I tied up your beak."

"You're a good friend." She says before giving me a friendly peck on the cheek. "Thanks." She then gets up when Skippsy calls her. I sit there blinking dumbfounded rubbing my cheek. _She kissed me._


	5. Mwahaha, Revenge

**A.N.- Chapter 5 is now up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Mwaha! Revenge!

(Hans's POV)

"Hey, Dr. Mammal Fish, can you help me with a plan of revenge?" I ask after walking into a Coney Island dolphin habitat.

"What is it this time, Hans." Asked an irritated Dr. Blowhole. "This better be good, otherwise I'll let one of my lobsters show you the door."

"Oh, it is good. It's a plan against the penguins, but I need help."

"Revenge against the pen-gu-ins? Okay, Hans, I'm listening."

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay, so let me get this straight; you didn't know that you were dating Hans until after you kissed him?" I say.

"Yes, he started babbling about Denmark, then he mentioned your name, and I kind of pieced it together. Then he started talking about plans for revenge. That was when I broke up with him." Skippsy says.

"I guess that I can't be mad at you then for dating him then."

"I'd hope not, it was an honest mistake. Oh, well, we probably need to start the challenges soon, it looks like Kowalski and Marissa are about to duke it out."

"Yeah, who knew that science was so violent?"

"TRIXY!" Skippsy calls. I look over at the two privates to see Trixy give Private a peck on the cheek.

"What the duse!" I exclaime. Trixy walks calmly over to Skippsy.

"Yes, ma'am?" asks Trixy.

"Two things; one go break up Kowalski and Marissa; they look like their arguments about to get ugly, and two what was that I and Skipper just see you do?"

"What do you mean?" Trixy asks confused.

"WHY did you kiss the private?" I ask a bit too loudly. Skippsy raises one of her nonexistent eyebrows at me.

"Oh, that, that was just a friendly thank you kiss for keeping me from spilling anything classified."

"And why would you have done that?" Skippsy asks.

"Because the hot sauce was truth serum."

"I thought I told Kowalski to fix that." I muse.

"Okay, now go separate them…no, better yet, tell them to come here." Skippsy orders.

"Aye, aye, Skippahs." Trixy saluted before she waddled over to go separate the two scientists.

(Blowhole's POV)

"Hans, that is the craziest, most diluted scheme I have ever heard!" I say to Hans. "I love it! For once, Hans, one of your plans may work."

"Thank you, Dr. Mammal Fish." Replies Hans.

"For the last time, Hans my name is Dr. Blowhole, not Dr. Mammal Fish. Dr. Blow-hole! Get it! Red1, come here a second."

"Yes, doc?" asks Red1 waiting for his leader's order.

"Put this puffin's plan into action. That is all."

"Yes, sir." The lobster minion then walks over to Hans and they start to put the plan into action. _Just you wait pen-gu-ins, just you wait. Mwahahahaha! Oh, great, I'm starting to sound like that aggravating puffin. Grrrrrr._

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay, men, line up!" My three team mates line up from tallest to shortest. "Kowalski, I need options, non-violent options."

"Saying non-violent wasn't really all that necessary, Skipper." Kowalski says.

"I don't know Kowalski, you seemed awfully violent during that conversation with Marissa a few minutes ago." Replies Private.

"Uh huh." Says Rico.

"Kowalski, I'm still waiting on my options for beating the girls at capture the flag."

"Kaboom?" asks Rico.

"No, Rico, no explosions."

"Awww." Rico whines.

"Don't be sad, Rico. I'm sure there will be an opportunity for that later." Private reassures Rico.

"Yeah! Kaboom!"

"Kowalski! Options, now!" I order.

"Oh, yeah, divide into pairs. That plan typically works."

"Okay, what would plan B be?"

"Plan B, sir?" Kowalski asks confused.

"Yeah plan B, Skippsy would probably suspect the first one."

"Um….plan B….plan B….Ah! Divide into one person teams."

"That could work. Alright, men, Operation: Win this; is now a go!"


	6. Boys VS Girls

**A.N.- Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Boys vs. Girls

(Nobody's POV)

The penguins and she-penguins were lined up in two lines facing each other. Marlene was standing off to the side with a whistle in her paw; she had agreed earlier to play ref at their game. "Okay, everyone, here are the rules: no maiming or injuring of any sort, no foul play, no explosions, and no cheating. Alright, on your mark, get set…..GO!" Marlene says before tooting her whistle. The penguin teams then break up their lines and disperse themselves around the park.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

After Marlene blows the whistle my team and I separate into plan B. I keep a close eye on my sister and hide behind a bush. I see her pass by and lunge at her. "Agh!" she says. I get up and we each get into fighting stances. "You should just surrender now, Skipper. My girls and I are going to get that flag, and you so aren't."

"Oh, stop being such a pain. You know that boys are far superior. The boys and I already have this thing in the bag." I say. Skippsy then lunges at me. All of a sudden we're hanging upside down from a tree. "What the duse!"

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

I hide behind a tree and as I make my way towards the flag keep hiding behind them. Then all of a sudden something tackles me. I land on the ground, hard. "Uff!" I look up to see Marissa grinning evilly at me. "Ooh, you're so going down."

"Yeah right." She says. I stand up and try to spin kick her, but then we fall into the ground. "Galileo's Groundhogs!" **(A.N.-Hey, I know that makes no sense, but when do their exclamations ever make sense?)**

* * *

(Rico's POV)

I was just walking straight up towards the flag. I look both directions and see no one to resist me. "This too easy." I launch into a belli-slide and head towards the flag. All of a sudden an anvil lands in my path. "What?" Then Rachel appears out of seemingly nowhere with a stick in hand. I quickly regurgitate one too and we start sword…er..Stick fighting.

"Mwahahahaha!" Rachel says. I roll my eyes and cough up another stick and see her do the same.

"Oh, come on." We leap at each other and miss. Soon I feel something prick me. "Wha?" I look over at Rachel and see her snoring, within seconds I join her.

* * *

(Hans's POV)

I walk into Central Park and see six tied up penguins and a tied up otter. _Huh, those Lobsters are good. I really need to see if Dr. Mammal Fish can give me a couple when we get back. _"Hello, Skipper, Skippsy." I say.

"Hans!" they exclaim. I look at my frenemy and my ex-girlfriend. I then notice the resemblance between the two. "Are you two related? You look like you are."

"We're twins, Hans, we probably do look something alike." Says Skipper. They are both glaring at me. "What do you want Hans?"

"Revenge. Lobsters, get the prisoners and take them to the lair."

"Which lair? Yours or the boss's?" asks Red2.

"Dr. Mammal Fish's." Skipper's eyes grow big.

"You won't get away with this, Hans." Kowalski says.

"And who's going to save you? You're all here."

"Umm, nuh uh." Says Rachel.

"Huh?" I then look over my prisoners and see that two are missing. I turn to the lobsters. "I thought you had them all!"

"I thought we did, honest." Says Red1.

"Well, no matter. There's nothing that those two children could do. We shall go without them. Lobsters! Away!" I go and jump on the scooter that Dr. Blowhole had given me. I head to the north.

"Uh, it's this way." Says Red2 pointing in the opposite direction with his claw.

"I knew that." I say. I look over at the penguins and see them trying not to laugh. _Grrrrrr. Maybe I don't want lobster henchmen after all._

* * *

(Private's POV)

I look up at the flag from behind a rock. _Where is everyone? I would have thought that someone would have gotten it by now. Oh, well. _I get up from behind the rock and waddle towards the flag. When I get about a meter away from it I look both ways and leap for the flag. But I don't reach it; instead something starts to tickle me. I turn my head to see Trixy. "Agh! Trixy! Hahaha! Stop it!" I reach my flipper up and start to tickle her back.

"No, Private! Hahaha! Stop! I need to go get that..haha..flag!" she giggles.

"No, Trixy…haha...I do." I say. I manage to get away from her and do a back flip. I land with the flag in my flipper.

"Okay, so you guys win, but where is everyone?" asks Trixy noticing that the park seems deserted.

"I don't know, Trixy, we bettah go look for them."

"Uh huh." We waddle a little ways until Trixy starts to talk again. "You know, Priv, this doesn't seem right. I mean it's not like they'd just leave us here, alone." We keep waddling and we see that both of the cars are still there.

"Hmm, the cars are still here. Come on, Trixy, follow me." I then get into the driver's seat of the pink zoo coup and turn on the car.

"Private? Where are we going?" I ask before getting into the passenger's seat.

"To Kowalski's lab. He has an invention that may help us figure out where everyone is at."


	7. Two Missing PenGuIns

**A.N.- Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Two Missing Pen-Gu-Ins

(Nobody's POV)

The two young penguins ride in the car back to the zoo and Private parks the little car in front of the penguin habitat. They then jump out and down the hatch into the HQ. "So, Priv, what are we looking for exactly?" asks Trixy.

"An invention of Kowalski's called the _Trackah_; it looks something like a tracking device. I know what it looks like; I just can't really describe it. Can you just see if you see any feathers lying around?" replies Private.

"Okay." Trixy then starts to look around the bunks and Kowalski's lab. Meanwhile Private was looking around the lab for the invention. Trixy looks in the corners of the lab and spies a feather. She reaches down and picks it up. "Hey, Private. Whose feather is this?" Trixy asks showing the feather to Private.

"I don't know, but we will in a minute. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Kowalski's secret invention level; level thirteen."

"Okay, I'll come too." Private looks over at Trixy and shakes his head.

"No, Trixy, you can't. Kowalski and Skippah wouldn't like it."

"Even if it was to help save them?"

"Hmm, good point. Let's go." Private then walks over to the wall and hits it with his flipper. A control panel appears. Private pushes a series of buttons and the elevator rises from the floor. The two young penguins get on it and Private pushes the secret button for secret level thirteen.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I watched as Hans was pacing the floor in front of our cage. "Where is Dr. Mammal Fish!" mumbles Hans. "He said that he'd be here."

"I don't know, Hans, maybe you annoyed him too much and he ran away." I joke.

"Zip it, Skipper, or you die first." Just then Dr. Blowhole enters on his Segway.

"Well, Hans, so far your plan has succeded. I'm impressed." Says Blowhole.

"BLOWHOLE!" I shout angrily.

"Ah, yes, hello, Skipper, and other assorted pen-gu-ins."

"Uh, hey, I'm not a penguin." Interjects Marlene.

"Um, Dr. Blowhole is it? Well, we don't even know you, so…can't you just, I don't know, just set us girls free?" asks Skippsy. Blowhole turns towards the prisoners and looks at Skippsy.

"And you are?"

"Skippsy, and this is Marissa and Rachel." Blowhole looks at the female penguins then at my team and I. He then looks a few more times at Skippsy and me.

"Skippsy, is it? You aren't by chance related to Skipper here?" Skippsy looks over at me and I shake my head; Skippsy winks back.

"Who's Skipper?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I can't let you go because this is Hans's plan and for some reason he wanted you captured with the others." Blowhole replies.

"Well, you do know that he didn't capture EVERYONE, right?" asks Kowalski.

"What do you mean, Kowalski?"

"Can't you see that Private isn't here?" Blowhole looks around and sees that Kowalski is right.

"HANS! I thought you said that you were going to get ALL of the pen-gu-ins! I only agreed to help you if you got All four of them, not just THREE of the FOUR!"

"Ah..well..you see…it's your lobster's fault!"

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

We hop into the elevator and Private presses a hidden button. It was exactly where my team's was. _Like brothah like sistah, I guess._ We stand in the elevator for what feels like forever. When the elevator finally stops we leap out and start searching for that what-cha-ma-call-it of Kowalski's. "Found it!" Private exclaims. I waddle over to him and look at the small portable device in his flippers.

"Okay, here's that feather." I hand him the feather and Private puts it in the machine.

"It's Kowalski's feather." Private pushes a button then the device beeped; making us both jump. Private and I each give a nervous giggle. Private looks at the map on the screen. "They're at Coney Island."

"What would they be doing there?"

"Dr. Blowhole!" he gasps. "Come on, Trix, back to the car." I head back towards the elevator. Private looks over at me. "Oh, no, Trixy. We aren't going back up in the elevator; it's too slow." Private walks over to the rug lying in the floor and pulls it up. Underneath it was a door. He pulls that up too. It opened up to a dark room with a ladder leading down. "This way." He says as he starts down the ladder. I follow him down.

* * *

(Private's POV)

We climb down the ladder and walk into the room. "What level is this?" Trixy asks.

"My level. We each have our own level down here after level thirteen." I walk over to the wall and flip the light switch. Instantly the light flickers on. I walk over to a wall and tap on it; a flipper scanner flips out. I place my flipper on it and part of the wall slides upward revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Wow." Trixy exclaims looking around.

"Um, Trixy, this way." I say motioning towards the tunnel.

"Oh, yeah, of course." We then head down the tunnel. "So, Private, where does this go to?" Trixy asks as the tunnel starts to go uphill.

"The main part of the HQ." We then slip into a belli-slide and quickly go up the tunnel. We come to what looks like a dead-end. I tap on the wall and it moves. We then enter another tunnel. I motion for Trixy to continue following me. The tunnel comes to an end and I push the fish plaque open.

"Is that a normal tunnel?" Trixy asks.

"No, Skippah doesn't even know it's there. It's our little secret." I grin at Trixy. We climb up the ladder and jump out of the habitat. We then hop into the car; same seats as before and I start the car.


	8. To the Capture

**A.N.- Here's Chapter 8, hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: To the Capture

(Hans's POV)

"What do you mean it was my lobsters' fault!" shouted Dr. Blowhole.

"Ah, well, I ordered them to get everyone one and they thought they did but they didn't and well, since it was only the two children, I thought…." I said nervously.

"Well, Hans, you thought wrong…very wrong. Even if they ARE children, I still wanted them captured, too. RED1!" he yelled.

"Yes, doc?" said the lobster minion.

"Go get the missing two pen-gu-ins and bring them to me….alive."

"On it, doc." Said Red1 scurrying away.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

"Okay, Private, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Plan?" Private asks.

"You don't have a plan! Private. * Sigh* Well, we better come up with one now. Okay, so you have any ideas? Or, how about, do you know what to expect there?" I ask slightly irritated that he hadn't thought up a plan of attack yet.

"Well, last time I was there, there were laser grids, motion sensor alarms, and motion detection laser beams."

"What do you mean by that last one?"

"I mean, if it senses you it shoots lasers, the deadly type, at you."

"Oh, well, that sounds painful."

"Believe me, it is."

"So, are we there yet?" I ask bored.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" asks Private somewhat annoyed by the question.

"I don't know. Well, if it's going to be awhile can we turn the radio on at least? I'm bored."

"Sure." I then reach over, turn on the radio, and start flipping through channels.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I glance over at Trixy who had started to switch through channels. "There's some CDs in the back, there mostly Skippah's, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind much." I say.

"No, that's okay, Private. You're probably more interesting than what's on those CDs anyway." She sits back up in her seat and smiles over to me. "Do you think they're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there fine." I quickly slam on the breaks. "But, I'm not so sure that we are."

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

After sending his lobster out of the room, Blowhole left the room followed shortly by Hans. I wait a minute before speaking. "Kowalski, options."

"Well, Skipper, it seems we're stuck here until Private and Trixy comes."

"And why's that?"

"They emptied Rachel and Rico while they were asleep." Replies Skippsy. "Seriously, Skipper, don't you ever pay attention?"

"If that's the case, we're doomed." Marlene says.

"Oh don't be so sure, Marlene. You're underestimating them. Private's saved us before in similar circumstances, he'll do it again, I'm sure of it." Says Kowalski.

"Trixy has rescued us from similar times, too." Says Skippsy.

"We just have to be patient." I say.

"Yeah, patent." Says Rico. Blowhole and Hans then walk back into the room.

"I just thought that I'd let you pen-gu-ins know that Red1 has a visual on your so called rescue party. That means that soon they'll be in that cage soon with all of you and my revenge will be complete! Mwahahahaha!" says Blowhole.

"Hey, this was my plan for revenge!" exclaims Hans.

"Not anymore, I claim it. They're my minions that you used anyway, so therefore I'll take the credit for its success."

"But also for its failure." Says Kowalski looking at the T.V. screen picturing Red1's camera footage.

"What?" asks Blowhole turning to look at the screen.

**A.N.- Quite a cliffhanger, huh? I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Lobsters vs Penguins

**A.N.- This is a short chapter. I was trying to make this story longer than my last one, and it will be by a couple chapters. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 9: Lobsters vs. Penguins

(Nobody's POV)

Private had just hit the brakes and Trixy looked ahead at the road to see why. In front of them were about ten of Dr. Blowhole's lobsters. Private turns the car off and he and Trixy jump out of the little zoo coupe and land in their fighting positions. "Attack!" cries Red1. The ten lobsters run towards the two little penguins. Private and Trixy hold their ground.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

We all look over at the screen to watch the battle. The first couple of lobsters leap at the Trixy, who in turn just closes her eyes and sidesteps them. "Come one Private, this is just like all of those practice fights your brother made us do, same strategy and everything. You remembah the attacks?" says Trixy.

"Of course. Let's go!" Private replies and the two penguins jump into the lines of lobsters. Trixy catches one lobster by the claw and flips it into another that was behind her. Private jumps to the floor and swipes the feet out from under a lobster that then falls backwards on the one behind him causing an almost domino-like reaction. Trixy then leaps over a lobster and lands beside Private. Private glances at Trixy before spin-kicking a lobster in the head. Trixy then glances over at Private and catches his eye, she then backs up a little and back-flips into mid-air, meanwhile Private puts his two flippers into a boosting position on which Trixy boosts herself and flips onto a couple lobsters knocking them over. Meanwhile; Private back-flips into another lobster.

"Since when do they know those moves!" I exclaim.

"What didn't you know they could do that?" asks Hans.

"No, Private's never did any of those things before in any fights I've ever seen him in." I reply.

"Same here." Says Kowalski.

"Shh! I can't hear the fight." Says Blowhole. We all look once again at the T.V. All of the lobsters were down for the count and the camera was now filming everything completely upside down.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"That's the last one!" Trixy says happily. We do our old high-five; a small high-five, followed by a small low five, finished with a flipper bump.

"Back to the car!" I say and we hop back into the car.

"So, how much further is it to this 'Coney Island'?"

"Um, I'm guessing nothing longer than half a kilometer."

"Oh, okay. You know what, Private, I haven't used any of those techniques since we last fought together."

"Same here, Trixy. I had almost forgotten that one where I had to boost you."

"Well, it's a good thing you rembemahed, because that would have hurt."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

"See, what did I tell you? Your lobsters failed Blowhole." I say.

"Kowalski, if I had the show off jar right now, you'd be putting a coin in it." Says Skipper.

"Well, there is no way that they'll make it passed all of the defenses to save you." Replies Blowhole stubbornly.

"I don't know, you did just see how they took out your lobsters." Says Skippsy mockingly. Blowhole just rolls out of the room on his Segway.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

It wasn't long until Private stopped the car in front of a dolphin habitat. We got out of the car and belli-slid through the lines of bleachers and into the habitat itself. We see a small door under the pool water, so we jump in and swim through it. When we resurface we find ourselves in what looks like an underwater cave.


	10. Laser Dance Party!

**A.N.- Hey everyone! This one has a song in it lol, I just couldn't resist. :P Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Laser Dance Party!

(Private's POV)

Trixy and I jump out of the water and into the cavern. We waddle ahead for awhile, that is until I motion for Trixy to stop. I pull some hairspray out of my backpack and spray it in front of us. Sure enough, there was a complex laser grid. "Well, this is going to be fun." Says Trixy sarcastically. "Did you bring the IPod doc?"

"Yes, but I still don't know why we needed it."

"Easy, I put my IPod on it so I have some music to go through the lasers to." I give Trixy a strange look. "You do know that the easiest way through a laser grid like this is to dance through it, right?"

"Um, sure." I obviously didn't look very convinced because Trixy shakes her head.

"Seriously? Has Skippah taught you nothing? Nevahmind." Trixy puts her IPod on the doc and starts to flip though songs. "Ah hah! Here it is!" Trixy presses play and Dynamite by Taio Cruz comes on.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

Trixy flips into the laser grid and lands on her flippers before flipping over another laser, landing on one foot.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_You, you_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

She then does a little leap followed by a small twirl which is followed by a back-flip. Trixy lands on the floor; probably harder than she meant. "Oof!"

"Trixy are you okay!" I exclaim.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

"I'm fine." She says. She then rolls under a laser and flips over another. She was back on her feet again and was half-way through the grid.

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

Trixy then does another little leap and lands once again on her flippers. Half a second later she boosts herself over a few lasers and lands once again on one foot.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I've told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all out_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I, I Believe it_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air _

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

Trixy then puts her foot down and does another back-flip while simultaneously pulling a mirror from her backpack and holds it in front of her as she tucks into a roll; landing once again on her feet.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I've told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

Trixy flips over the last laser and lands on her feet on the other side. When she lands, she almost loses her balance and almost falls back into the lasers, but she caught herself just in time. Trixy walks over to the switch on the wall and flips the lasers off. "Hey, Private, can you put my IPod on pause before you come ovah here?" I press the pause button on her IPod and belli-slide over to her. "Okay, so that was the laser grid, so now we have to go against the motion detection lasers?"

"Yes, and I doubt that music can help us through that one."

"True. Well, let's hope we're lucky." We belli-slide into the next room then we stop. We each pull out some mirrors and walk through the room. The lasers shoot wildly but Trixy and I reflect them away with our mirror shields. When we finally waddled out of the room we put our mirrors away. We continue on until we see another room. I peak around the side to see Skipper and all the rest on the floor in a cage. There was no sign of Blowhole, so we walk into the room.

"Private! No! It's a trap!" warns Skipper.

"Too late, pen-gu-ins." Says Blowhole rolling into view. A cage falls onto us from the ceiling.


	11. Foiled Revenge, and Celebration

**A.N.- Here's the last chapter of this fanfic. I plan on starting my next one soon.**

Chapter 11: Foiled Revenge, and Celebration

(Nobody's POV)

"Mwahaha! Now I have the whole pen-gu-in set! My revenge will be complete!" Blowhole says before rolling back into his planning room.

"I tried to warn you." Says Skipper.

"No worries." Says Trixy as she takes off her feather clip.

"Um, Trixy do you seriously think that now's the time to be fixing your feathers?" asks Skippsy. Trixy doesn't reply and pushes the fake jewel and the key pops out; Trixy puts it into the lock and turns it. The cage door unlocks and she pushes it open. Private and Trixy step out of their cage and walk over to the other cage and unlock it too.

"Nevah doubt a girl's feather accessories." Trixy says.

"Too true." Says Marissa.

"Quick, we need to go stop blowhole; team fall out!" orders Skipper. Kowalski, Rico, and Private line up, and then they all four belli-slide after Blowhole. Once the boys were gone, Skippsy orders her team to do the same except to go after Hans instead.

"Come on, Marlene, you can come with us, Hans is a piece of cake to fight." Says Skippsy.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

When the team and I get in there we see Blowhole initiating Hans's plan of revenge. "Mwahaha! Hello, world domination!" Blowhole exclaims.

"Not on my watch, Blowhole." I say. Blowhole turns around surprised.

"What? How did you get out of there?"

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out. Team, attack!" The four penguins attack Blowhole and ruin his plan of revenge. Blowhole takes off in his bubble, completely leaving Hans there to face his fate. I turn towards my frenemy, Hans, to see that the girls were already taking care of him.

"Ahhh!" screams Hans as Skippsy attacks him full-blast.

"That's for making my brother Public Enemy number 1 in Denmark. And that's for kidnapping my private. And that's for kissing me." She says angrily. Soon we manage to get her away from him and we tie him up to be re-shipped off to the Hoboken Zoo. We exit Blowhole's habitat at Coney Island and walk out to the car.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" asks Kowalski. Trixy face-flippers herself.

"Private, I knew I should have brought the othah car." Trixy says. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, we can figure out something. Hmmm, Rachel, you don't happen to have another car in that gut of yours, do you?" asks Skippsy.

"Um…nuh-uh." She replies. Instead she regurgitates a small trailer that they often use to tow away boxes of fish.

"That'll do." Says Skippsy attaching the trailer to the car. "My team, to the trailer." Skipper takes shotgun, as usual, Rico the driver's seat, Marlene, Private, and Kowalski all sit in the back seat. Skippsy, Trixy, Rachel, and Marissa all sit back in the trailer with the tied up puffin. It wasn't too long until they reached Central Park again. Rico stops the car and everyone gets out; the girls go and get their car.

"We still don't know who won." I say slightly depressed.

"Actually, Private did, Skippah." Says Trixy. We all look over at the two young penguins.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of did, didn't I?" Private answers.

"And how did he do that, Trixy?" asks Skippsy.

"He beat me in a tickle fight." She honestly replies. We all laugh.

"Well, why don't we celebrate? I mean, we won capture the flag, and we stopped to enemies in one day. Party, anyone?" I ask.

"Yeah!" everyone replies and we drive back to the zoo.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

The animals threw a huge party in the lemur habitat. They only threw it there because there simply wasn't enough room in the penguin HQ. There was music and dancing and everyone was having a good time. Skipper on the other hand was watching for trouble from the sidelines. "What's wrong, Skipper?" asks Skippsy walking over to her twin brother.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." He says watching Private and Trixy dancing together. Skippsy follows his line of gaze.

"Oh, I see. Skipper, they're just friends. You have nothing to worry about, they're just being kids; having fun. Which is something that you ought to be doing too; go dance with Marlene. You know you want to. I'll take the watch. Now, go."

"No. I think I'd rather…."

"Skipper, I said go. And I mean it."

"Alright, alright." Skipper placates and goes to go ask Marlene to dance.

"Boys, they make no sense sometimes." Skippsy mumbles to herself shaking her head. "Especially Skipper. How he doesn't go nuts with all his paranoia is still a mystery to me."


End file.
